Exitosa luna de miel
by Melissa Merino
Summary: Una luna de miel que edward y bella no olvidaran xD


Estaba bajando las escaleras de la casa de los Cullen, que pronto también seria mi hogar. Me dirigí hacia el altar donde Edward me esperaba en su hermoso traje de pingüino, sereno y a la vez con una ansia inmensa en sus ojos, sabia lo que el tanto estaba esperando, y al igual que yo estaba ansioso por que esta ceremonia terminase. Charlie me cogió del brazo y se encamino conmigo hacia el altar. Como deseaba que en momentos como este Edward pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, desearía que el pudiese ver lo que yo veía después de la ceremonia. El y yo en nuestra habitación, el arrancaría mi blusa y la haría trisas, yo desabotonaría su camisa poco a poco, sus labios estarían sobre los míos y después de un rato de dulce placer sexual seriamos despertados por a luz del alba.

"No puedo seguiré esperando a que la ceremonia termine" le susurre al oído

"Paciencia Bella mía, paciencia, todo a su debido tiempo…"

"Edward Cullen, ¿Aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu legítima esposa?"

"Sí, acepto"

"Y tu Isabella Swan, ¿Aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu legítima esposo?"

"Sí, acepto"

Por fin la ceremonia había llegado a su fin, Alice estaba echando arroz por todas partes –como es costumbre en todas las bodas, y de no ser porque los Vampiros no pueden llorar Alice habría hecho un nuevo océano en la sala de los Cullen-. Edward me encaminó hacia la pista de baile, tomó mi mano poniéndola sobre su hombro y luego puso la suya en mi cintura, estaba muy nerviosa y ya no podía más, Edward bailaba delicadamente a comparación mía y contaba los pasos para que yo no me perdiera: un dos tres, un dos tres.

Charlie se acercó y pidió mi mano a mi nuevo esposo para bailar. Charlie estaba muy nervioso, tal vez mas que yo, ya hacia tiempo desde que no bailaba el Vals, desde que se casó con Mamá.

"No pensé que Renee aceptaría tan rápido que te casases con Edward….Al parecer esta táctica me salió al revés" No pude evitar mofarme del comentario de Charlie.

"Sobretodo si involucramos la parte de que eres policía, cuídate Papá, mejora tus estrategias" El también rió a mi comentario

"Aún te veo como una pequeña Bella, y no puedo aceptar de que ya eres toda una mujer y que estas casada con un gran hombre…" No tenía que leer la mente de Charlie como para saber de que eso de "gran" hombre no lo decía de corazón, mi charla con Charlie no duró mucho, pronto vino Edward a retomar el baile.

"Es muy placentero escuchar los pensamientos de Charlie…" me sonrojé

"Lo siento Edward…"

"No, esta bien, supongo que me lo merezco. Nunca debí dejarte"

"Ya todo pasó, el resto es historia, Ahora estamos tu y yo y nada mas importa entre los dos, ni Charlie ni Renee y mucho menos Jacob"

"Te amo Isabella Cullen"

"Por siempre"

"Para siempre"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ceremonia, el baile, todo había terminado por fin, aunque debo admitir que disfrute la parte del baile con Edward, bailar con el es como pisar las nubes. Mi luna de miel no sería todo lo que hubiese querido, pero hay que saber conformarse, los Cullen se irían de la ciudad por dos, semanas tiempo suficiente para que Edward y yo disfrutáramos nuestra pequeña luna de miel. Charlie no quería que aun así casada me alejara tantos kilómetros de él, así que la familia de Edward se ofreció en viajar un tiempo, dos semanas para ser exactas y dejarnos solos en la gran casa vacía.

Edward estaba sentado sobre el gran sillón blanco de la sala con la camisa abierta y con el pelo mojado, el era una gran tentación para mi y sabia que ahora de estar casados nada se interpondría entre nuestros deseos mas impuros. Corrí hacia el sillón y me tiré en él, Edward me sostuvo en sus brazos y empezó a besarme la frente.

"Por fin solos" murmure

"Ni tanto…"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Charlie se a quedado en su carro de patrulla a observarnos…"

"Pero estoy segura que él no podrá oír los sonidos que salgan de esta casa…" Edward soltó una gran risotada.

Sus manos se deslizaron poco a poco por mis costillas llegando a mi cintura, las gotas de su cabello cayeron sobre mi rostro mojando mis labios, empezó a besar mi frente y siguió por mi nariz llegando a mi boca. Me recosté sobre su pecho sin dejar de basarlo sus manos se movieron hacia mis pechos y empezó de desabotonar delicadamente mi blusa, yo jalé por detrás de su espalda su polo lanzándolo hasta las escaleras rompiendo uno de los floreros favoritos de Esme, sabía que se enojaría pero ahora eso no importaba. Me recostó sobre el sillón, bajó la bragueta de mi pantalón y lo jaló y junto con el mi ropa interior desnudándome por completo.

"Ya no podía seguir aguantando mis impulsos sobre ti Bella"

"No eres el único, ahora deja de de hablar y hazme el amor" Ya era muy tarde para empezar a disculparse por no dejarme disfrutar de ese enorme sentimiento antes.

Se arrancó los pantalones de marca que Alice le había regalado por su cumpleaños y junto con ellos sus boxers nuevos, éramos el y yo. Sus labios empezaron a recorrer por mi garganta bajando poco a poco a través de mis pechos tocándolos y estrechándolos contra su rostro pasó su lengua por mi pezón, dejé salir un gemido agudo.

"¡AHHHH!"

"¿Estás bien Bella?"

"Nunca mejor"

Pude sentir cuando depositó su miembro en mí, se sentía malditamente bien, aferré su cuerpo al mió tocando y acariciando sus glúteos.

"OH Edward, sigue, ¡OH sí!"

"¡AHHHH!" El gemido de Edward retumbo en los espejos, tal vez Charlie pudo haber escuchado ese sonido

"¡Vamos Edward, ahí, ahí!" Era el paraíso.

"Grita Bella, grita todo lo que quieras, vamos di mi nombre"

"¡Edward!"

"¡Mas fuerte!"

"¡EDWARD!"

Se sentía tan bien estar en el sofá con Edward enzima mió, ambos acariciándonos hasta provocarnos un éxtasis. Era indescriptible el placer de sentir como Edward ponía y sacaba su miembro de mí, su boca volvió al rumbo de mis labios y empezó a deslizarse hasta llegar a mi oreja.

"Eres mi delicia Bella, eres mi adicción, mi droga…"

"Tu siempre has sido mi placer"

Esta vez la entrada de su miembro fue aún más fuerte, llenándome por completo. Hizo que mi espalda se arqueara y que mi cabeza cayera sobre una suave almohada, rodé mis ojos. Edward gimió como nunca. Colgué mis piernas en su espalda, el se sentó y agarró con sus manos mi cintura, a pesar su sutil tacto frío la temperatura de mi cuerpo había subido tanto debido al éxtasis que me había provocado que no sentí mucho la diferencia de temperatura. Empezó a moverme de arriba abajo, me aferré al sillón clavando mis uñas en el. Después de un rato Edward sacó su miembro de mí dejándome descansar de tal acto sexual o como Edward y yo preferíamos llamarlo Acto de amor.

"A veces es bueno ser hermano de Emmet, hasta lo agradezco"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tengo muchas mas posicione para ti Bella" ¿cómo no imaginarlo? Emmet, Emmet, te estaré agradecida por esto para siempre.

"¿Y qué estamos esperando para experimentar?" Es lo bueno de casarte con un Vampiro aguantado de tener sexo por años

"Bien, ¿Por donde quieres comenzar, por los coches, por la cocina o por el escritorio de Carlise?"

"Al fin le darán un buen uso a la cocina…"

"Haha, ¿Entonces comenzamos por ahí?"

"Verás que yo también puedo ser muy imaginativa, ¿De casualidad tienen fosh?"


End file.
